In The End
by VA productions
Summary: Kagome runs off with koga ,sango forgets who she is and ends up with sessy?..inuyasha finds kikyo ..what will happen when miroku sees sango with sessy?...will we ever stop asking questions?.rated for language .rating may change with later chapters
1. The Madness Begins

Disclaimer - we no own inuyasha u no sue us...wouldn't get much anyway

Authors note.we just wanted to say two authors are writing this so might take a while ...hoping to do at least 10 chapters.but with us u never no. ...HOPING FOR GOOD REVIEWS! Don't flame us we have low self esteem cries story will be written in. Narrator pov.

ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!...

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

IN THE END –chapter one – the madness begins

Inuyasha was waiting by the well for kagome's return to put it bluntly he was waiting for his ramen noodles but he did miss her since they have been going out for 3 months. Sango and miroku were sitting by a stream waiting for inuyasha and kagome to return while discussing their wedding plans (finally) and shippo and kirara flew off together to check on kaede who was very ill.

.....................................................................

I m getting really sick of standing here staring down the stupid well . Just then kagome emerged from the well with her two-ton backpack.

"Stupid wench what took u so long!"

"I had to pack a lunch ....why do u have to be so rude.after I blah blah blah!!!"

This is really all I hear when she talks I mean seriously how else would I be able to stand her

"NOW HELP WITH MY BAG!!!!"

"Maybe I should have chose kikyo "

"INUYASHA !!!!! ...SIT!!!!!"

BAM!!

"BITCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR !!!! "

"U WERE THINKING OUT LOUD U STUPID BAKA!!!"

"Oh go complain to your wolf boy!"

"MAYBE I WILL!!!" kagome stomped off into the forest while crying

"Miroku I want u to promise me something "

"Anything for u sango" miroku replied taking her hand

"You wont cheat on me after the wedding.or before ...will you" she said glaring pleadingly at the monk whom was now thinking real hard not giving an answer. Sango stood up with tears threatening her field of vision "u really have to think about it?"

She ran off in no general direction into the woods as miroku just sat there contemplating what had just happened.

What a jerk ... I thought he meant it when he said he loved me more that kikyo.i guess not. "Where am I:" kagome said out loud as she look around and saw nothing but trees upon trees I must have gone the wrong way. ...Stupid baka made me get lost.hmph well she wasn't ready to go back yet so she sat down and took out her lunch box and thermos. And just as she was about to start eating non other than.

"Sango what are your doing here... are u crying?" sango said nothing as she collapsed down beside her friend. "Sango are you ok what happened?"

"Miroku...." Just as she was about to answer a huge whirlwind came into view

"Oh great just what I need" kagome said with an anime style sweat drop.

"Hey kagome ....I smelled something good" he said as he eyed her lunch box

"Hey koga do you want to join us for lunch?"She said getting the hint

"YA SURE!!...Wait where's dog boy?"

"Don't worry about him ". She narrowed her eyes

Koga scarfed down the food that was put in front of him

"Sango you were saying?" kagome said realizing she had forgotten her friend was still there.

"Kagome I really don't want to talk about it right now.ok" getting the hint kagome nodded her head and switched her gaze back to koga then a thought came to her I know the perfect way to get back at that baka inuyasha . Kagome leaned over and whispered something in sango's ear, which made her smile.

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth beside miroku

"Inuyasha whats your problem??"

"Kagome ran off again"

"I'm sure she will return she always does," he said putting emphasis on the always

"Ya your right ....so where's sango?"

"Oh um." He was cut off when sango came running into view yelling something

"INUYASHA KAGOME.KOGA."

Inuyasha ran up to sango "CALM DOWN DAMNITT AND SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"Koga came and kagome went with him!"

"WHAT.WHAT WAY DID THAT BASTARD GO?" he screamed as sango pointed to the east.


	2. dont hit you head on rocks!

Authors note: we are stupid and we cannot update fast enough soo...anywho...in case you don't know this already two people write this and KESLEY –CHAN wouldn't help Smi-Chan so that's why we took so long! You baka I had writers block!!!!

Disclaimer —we don not own inuyasha if we did DO YOU THINK WE WOULD BE WRITING FANFICTION SEREOUSLY!!!!!!!

Sincerely Voodoo Anime Productions (Kesley-chan/Inuyasha and Smi-chan/Sesshomaru!!!!!! . )

And if no one reviews we will start killing the characters off one by one!!!!

OK NOW ENOUGH BABBLING AND ON WIT THE STORY! .

Chapter two- never hit your head on a rock. Just common sense folks!

Inuyasha ran off, only to run past them again two minutes later ...he went in the wrong direction -. - The baka.

That left sango and miroku all alone; miroku turned to sango and said

"I thought about it and I decided that I need more time to think and some sake"

Sango just turned to miroku with an indistinguishable expression on her face.

"Glad you're so committed" tears started to form in the corner of her eyes

"Glad you think so " miroku said with a huge grin on his face

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC U KUSO BAKA!!" as she stormed past him into the forest the opposite way that dog-boy went. Miroku looked towards the direction that sango ran off to and then to the direction that inuyasha had gone. Still hearing the hanyou's foul mouthed comments.

Kagome and koga reached the mountain cave of his tribe, inuyasha not far behind.

"Koga ya can put me down now" kagome yelled at the demon and then ginta came up and started poking kagome with a stick

"What is she doing back here, I thought she left!" he said still prodding her with the stick

' Why is she here. Koga is mine!' ginta thought as he stormed off with tears in his eyes to go find hakkaku, kagome and koga just stared at the feminine wolf as he stormed off

"Was he crying" koga asked stupidly, kagome just shrugged. Kagome glanced to the opening of the cave when she saw a glimpse of red behind a rock

'I see inuyasha has followed me here hahhaha my evil plan of making him jealous is complete hehehehe. ...Just one more thing to make sure he gets the message' with that thought kagome grabbed koga and kissed him. Inuyasha saw them he was hurt immensely but it was gone in a matter of seconds as he has a short attention span , but just then he saw kikyo's soul collectors,

"Kikyo." He whispered and then ran off after them.

Kagome looked over to see if inuyasha had seen her little stunt but saw no one

'Were the hell did he go!' kagome thought as koga stood in a daze.

Miroku was still getting over the shock of what just happened between him and sango

'What did I say wrong' he thought very confuzzled at the moment

Just then shippo and kirara flew in from the sky and the little crap Mc nugget was bawling his eyes out. Shippo ran up to miroku and said "kaede is dead!" miroku just looked at him "BUT she wanted me to tell you something"

"And what would that be" miroku asked

"She said that she loved you!"

Miroku just stared at him in shock

"Oh and that she was carrying your child" miroku almost fainted at this news

"But.....how........when....I ...not....im not that desperate?"

"Oh right and another thing she said that you should be more careful when you are sleeping"...miroku's eyes went really really wide and he fainted right there.

Sango had been running for who knows how long ' ok maybe I should stop here for now' she looked around to see where she was, but just then she tripped over a rock and fell and then everything went black, she awoke to something pushing on her shoulder, she looked over to see what it was.she saw a pair of big brown eyes staring straight at her

"Who are you?" sango asked confused

"Rin is. Rin! Who are you?"

"Sango"

"Rin wants to know were you came from?"

"Umm...actually im not totally sure" just then she realized that she couldn't remember anything before now. She rubbed the back of her head and it was very sore, rin looked at sango

"Are you hurt sango-Chan"?

"No ill be fine" sango said with a fake smile. At that moment a shadow blocked the huntress line of sight. Looking up she saw..........

HAHAHAHAH WE ARE SOOO MEAN! ......CLIFFY!!!!

R&R or we will start to kill them all and then move on to the readers! Muahahahahahahacough, cough Pritty pleez wit a shikon shard on top .


	3. miroku comes out of the bamboo bush

HEY PEOPLE WERE BAAAACCCKKKK….unfortunately for miroku

Sami-chan: HAHA take that Miroku's my alter ego

Kesley-chan :we no were you live. On a happier note we're updating!!!

Smi-chan /Kesley-chan:WE would like to dedicate this chapter to our friend Miroku's my alter ego and also our fav reviewer eyeofthetiger ,kissofthedragon U RULE !!!! lol.-

Kesley-chan: Check out our C2 Community too!!!! We're officially managers, without staff cries

Alright now for disclaimer :clears throat WE DON'T OWN INUYASHA , SO DON'T SUE US CUZ YOU WOULDN'T GET MUCH -.- but we own the song beside the title ,,so u cant have it !!!!!

OK ON WITH THE STORY!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**-**miroku comes out of the bamboo bush** dances in circles and sings miroku comes out of the bamboo bush .lalalalala

Sango looked up and saw Jaken (ha-ha how many of you were expecting that !!!???)

"rin u stupid girl!!!! Stop standing around with rocks you could trip and hit you head then Sesshomaru-sama would only have me" jaken stopped and suddenly looking thoughtful "on second though PLAY IN THE ROCKS ALL YOU WANT!!" just when those words left his mouth a large shadow appeared above him "jaken what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry sesshomaru-sama please forgive me and ill scratch your back for ya !!!"

he pleaded , sesshomaru sighed and kicked jaken to the other side of the forest, he then felt something tugging at is clothes he looked down to see rin …

"Sesshomaru-sama rin found a sango lying in the forest and rin helped her!!!" she smiled really big at her accomplishment .

' A sango ???' he questioned , then he her a moan coming from behind rin

He gently pushed rin out of the way , only to reveal a girl lying on the ground obviously hurt. Rin jumped into his line of view "see sesshomaru-sama rin was right ..Rin wants to keep sango-chan , rin thinks sango-chan is very pretty" , he then stood in deep thought.

* * *

Miroku was walking through the forest of bamboo thinking about all the things that were going on when he spotted a girl cutting some bamboo , he smiled coyly and approached her from behind "hello I am a traveling Buddhist monk with a deadly curse which one day will claim my life, so I was …..woonnndderring…. if your would like to be the one who bares my child" as he said that he started to rub her backside The girl tensed and turned around to face the monk , a loud slap could be herd throughout the forest " you stupid hentai!!!!!!" she yelled as she walked away . After miroku's face stopped tingling he came to a conclusion "that's it , that was my last straw , from now on I swear off women forever!!"….when he exited the bamboo patch he found himself in a clearing full of flowers , he suddenly stopped and his jaw almost dropped to the floor he just couldn't believe what he was seeing …..

* * *

Inuyasha was on h is way to find kikyo he had sensed her from back at koga's cave when he came to the spot where he thought she was when he spotted kikyo kissing non other than jikatsu inuyasha was in shock "WHAT THE HELL ..JAKOTSU I THOUGHT YOU WERE GAY!!!???" jakotsu looked up from what he was doing " oh Cutie ..I AM …why..you to dispurse the image "you know your kissing a girl right ??" ..jakotsu looked conffuzzldly at the miko " why no he's not !" ..Inuyasha started to laugh hysterically while falling to the ground "…are …you …blind?" jakotsu looked again at kikyo and his eyes went the size of chocolate covered rice balls ..;;;;;;;SLAP:;;;;

"How dare you lead me on like that!" tears streaked down his face " bankotsu is gunna kill you!!" inuyasha said still laughing , jakotsu ran of screaming about how he was innocent ….

* * *

"KAGGOOOMMEE CAN I HAVE SOME MORE FOOD!!!!??"

"whatever you say ……." Kagome said in monotone 'maybe I shouldn't have gone through with the plan …inuyasha was suppose to come get me …OH SHIT now im stuck here' kagome face faulted ..

* * *

sesshomaru went over to sango and threw her over his shoulder barbarian style.

"PUT ME DOWN U BaRbArIAn !!!!!!!" she yelled as she kicked him and pounded feebly on his back "Shut up you stupid human!" he semi yelled slapping her on the Ass.

sango stopped punching him and blushed a deep shade of rouge "DON'T TOUCH ME THERE !!!!! YOU PERVERT HENTAI!!" somehow that seemed familiar to her but she brushed it off . Sesshomaru smirked and said "ill touch you wherever I want" sango's eyes went really really big and then she fainted ( Smi-chan : if that were me I don't think I would want to faint after someone said that to me. Kesley-chan: I have to agree but then again I don't think I would have wanted to marry a hentai monk either.) ….

* * *

Miroku's jaw dropped at the site that lay before him …..he was standing in a field of flowers with none other than Naraku laying in the field in a thong with little cherubs flying around him throwing flowers all around him singing "Its Raining men" suddenly miroku was glad he had just sworn off women ' I think I could get used to this'. Thoughts of his fiancé far from his mind. Walking towards the dancing half demon in a thong. A twig snapped and Naraku looked up…

* * *

.

HAHAHAHAHA –Cliffy (AGAIN) don't you just love it when we do that

Miroku- NO I DON'T !!!!!!!! why do you put me through so much pain (**tear)**

Smi-chan – because we have to !!

Kesley-chan – by the way how do you like being gay miroku!!!!!! (puppy dog face )

Smi-chan –HAHAHAHAHHA

Miroku – Ill get you for this ( **takes out knife )**

Smi –chan / Kesley-chan – SESSHOMARU-SAMA , INUYASHA-BAKA SAVE US!!!!!

Alright enough of that crap. Please R&R.. The threat still stands. Hope you like it .

* * *

Announcer dude: What will happen to miroku and thong man! Will Sesshomaru touch Sango? Is jaken dead? Where's Rin? Will Miroku kill authoresses or will they be saved?

Find out next time on in the end. Does it really matter. We don't think so


	4. amnesiac meets thong boy

Hey People!!!!

So sorry this took so long but to be honest we are running out of ideas fast !!

So if any of our readers would like to help us out , which im sure you do , please send some ideas to 

We would be more than happy if you helped us out , its not like we cant write our own stories , we just don't know were to like continue off you now? Anyhow

Thanks for reading our fic , hope you've enjoyed it so far .-

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW .. WE NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok then enough rambling/ ranting

ON with The STORY!!!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 4 – Amnesia meets thong boy

Sango awoke to darkness , it was cold and damp . she sat up to see Rin sitting near a fire , when she looked around she realized that they were in a cave of some sort

"were are we rin ?" sango asked while yawning

" we are in a cave thingy , rin was tired and needed to take a break so sesshomaru-sama said that we can stay here until tomorrow , Rin is so glad your awake , rin was getting lonely"

"ok ..so were is sessy-sho-manru or whatever his name is anyway?"

" lord sesshomaru went to gather food for rin and sango-Chan !"

suddenly Jaken appeared

"Finally you stupid , stinky human your aw"

he was cut off when a rock hit him square in the face , obviously it was thrown by sango

"Don't call me things like that you stupid retarded toad!"

falling backwards Jaken landed on the foot of a crying Jakatsu "EWWW!! First the man/woman thing now this nasty toad thing ITS GUNNA WRECK ME SHOES !! EEEKKK!!" so with all his might the pink clad gay boy kicked jaken , who landed on a crack , split the ground and again fell , screaming down into a bottomless void.

Sesshomaru returned to the laughter of the two girls , he dropped the food he had collected next to the fire and asked "ah I see you are awake , and if I might ask what is so humorous ?"

Rin jumped up from where she had been sitting and ran over to seshomaru

"A boy in pink kicked jaken-sama , because he landed on his foot and jaken-sama fell down into the ground , rin thought it was funny so did sango-chan"

"oh I see" he said looking very bored , he didn't really care that jaken had probably died he was looking for an excuse to get rid of him for a long time but now he didn't have to .

they sat near the fire and ate , the whole time sesshomaru staring at the strange amnesiac girl.

* * *

Kagome was starting to get very pissed of by this point koga was always making her do things like clean cook and on top of all that she was stuck in a cave filled with men not just any men nasty smelly wolf demons!!

'god ! I cant stand this any longer , I haven't had a bath in who knows how long , I totally stink and ginta keeps glaring at me because koga likes me , and he's got a crush on him or something I don't know . I have to get out of here before I go insane!!'

kagome finished writing her thoughts in her journal and put it away , just then she herd

"KAGOME!! The guys are hungry can you get off your ass and cook something !" that was it , the last straw her eye started to twitch and a vein started to show an her forehead

"GET IT YOURSELF YOU LAZY BASTARDS!!!!!! IM OUTA HERE!" and with that she stomped past a very shocked koga , out the cave and towards the well .

* * *

After inuyashas encounter with Jakatsu and Kikyo he decided that he didn't like kikyo anymore and didn't really want to go chasing after kagome , because she obviously wanted to stay with the dumbass koga . so he wandered around for a while trying to decide what to do , when he stumbled into a clearing were Kagura was sitting he put his hand on his sword

"what do you want Inuyasha?" kagura asked without turning around

"I was just about ask you the same question , well except your name would replace my name ………you no what I mean"

"im not here to fight you Inuyasha , if that's what you thought naraku let me go saying something about a field with flowers and gay monks in thongs I don't know anyway im free now so you can leave now"

after realizing something kagura spoke again this time turning to face him

"where is the rest of your group?"

"they all split up , I don't know where they are and frankly I really don't care" inuyasha said with boredom in his voice

"oh I see"

they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity when out of no were kagura ran up to inuyasha pushed him to the ground and ………..

* * *

HAHAHA we are sooo mean aren't we , im sorry but I think that we shall reveal what happens next chapter and I promise it will be up sometime this week!!!!

Well what did you think ????

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh and don't forget to read the note at the top of the page!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. make out session

Hey people , I told you it wouldn't take long for me to do the next chapter .

This one is gunna be short but at least its something

But we are in need of ideas !!!!

Please help us out if you can wed appreciate it !!

So if you have any ideas for the story please send them to 

Thanks !

Ok im not gunna do a disclaimer cuz I did them in the last chapters and I think you get the point by now and if you don't then to bad! Ok on with the story!!

* * *

Chapter 5 – make out session and total randomness

Just then Kagura ran up to Inuyasha , tackled him to the ground and started to laugh

"what the hell was that for ?"asked a shocked inuyasha

"I dunno you kept staring at me so I tackled you.. ive always wanted to do that !got a problem with it !?"

"actually ya I do " inuyasha said as he to started to laugh , they laughed for a while until they realized that she was still on top of him , she quickly got off and just sat beside him , they were both silent for a long time before Inuyasha broke the silence

"your not actually that bad , that is when your not working for Naraku and trying to kill me and all that stuff !" inuyasha blushed and rubbed the back of his head

she blushed "Ya sorry about that"

they talked for about an hour laughing and realizing how stupid they were trying to kill each other all the time .

inuyasha turned to kagura "theres something eles ive always wanted to do too"

"whats that " kagura replied

"this" inuyasha leaned over and ..

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL KAGOME WHY ARE YOU LEAVING" Koga screamed finally catching up to her

"because Im sick of you that's why !!"

Koga started to laugh "oh ok …BYE!!" Koga turned and started to leave

"That's it your just gunna let me go like that what the hell??!!" Kagome asked confused

"well I don't really care ive got a mate already ."

"then why did you have me there ?"an angry Kagome asked

"well we needed someone to cook and clean and do all the other crap my mate wouldn't do" Koga replied

"oh really!!" Kagome then grabbed a rock and slammed it over his head and walked away

"ASSHOLE …im going home now ta-ta"

Kagome walked through the forest and towards the well were she was going to go home for a while (maybe forever…..hopefully!)

* * *

Inuyasha leaned over to kagura and kissed her,

Kagura's eyes went wide , inuyasha pulled away

"you've always wanted to do that ?" kagura asked still in shock

"well no….just today.... you got a problem with that ?" he smiled

"no, actually ive always wanted to do that too " she blushed and giggled a little and they continued to make out , until they herd

"INUYASHA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

inuyasha looked up to see Kagome almost in tears , he took a deep breath and walked over to her " ok Kagome listen up! What the hell are you whining about ? you were the one who ran off with Koga , and now your mad at ME ? ive had enough of your constant whining !!Damnitt I never even liked you . well now I have found some one I like so why don't you just piss off and go home you stupid bitch !!!" , Kagome just looked at him her mouth wide open . but her shock quickly turned to anger as she slapped him across the face and ran off .

'finally I told her off , well she deserves it !" inuyasha thought and he walked back over to kagura who had a huge smile

"why are you so happy" inuyasha asked …………………

* * *

well that was short but oh well the next one will be longer so

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Srry there was a lot of Kagome bashing in this chappy but I totally hate her , and please bare in mind that this was written very fast and at like 2 am so ya

REVIEW!!!

Oh and read the note at the top!


	6. love, laughter , and Fuzzy man PANTIES?

Hey peoples sorry it took so long to update but you know how it is , never have time lol

Any who hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far , really appreciate all the reviews and I hope you guys will review some more looks at hopefully . any who on with the story

Disclaimer : We Do NoT oWn InUyAsHa

* * *

Chapter 6 : "Love , Laughter , And Light in the loafers?"

Kagome had been running for who knows how long , she was suppose to be running to the well but some how got lost along the way .

She slowed down to catch her breath ' why did inuyasha say that to me , and why the hell was he making out with kagura?' .she stopped and took a seat on a stump , just as she was thinking , she was knocked out when something landed on her head .

* * *

Naraku herd a twig snap and looked up to see miroku staring at him mouth wide open ' Oh GOD my secret has been revealed , damn that hott ass monk !' , He was about to fly away when miroku said "hello", naraku was putting the rest of his clothes back on "what do you want monk?…..and were's inuyasha and you little friends?" .

"I dunno were my friends or inuyasha is, and I didn't want anything I was just passing through." …He hesitated before asking, " how long have you been doing this"

Naraku just kind of blushed and replied stuttering, " I, I D-don't know what y-your talking a-about".

"Like hell you don't know what im talking about! You were just in a thong, in a field of flowers, singing about it raining men"

Naraku didn't know what to say he started to panic,

"OK, OK, IM GAY, OK!" he quickly covered his mouth and was about to run when he heard miroku whisper something

"I think I may be too"

* * *

Jaken was still falling ' is there not an end to this god-forsaken Hole!' , Just as he said that he saw light, then he landed on something hard, it was that slutty girl that hangs around with inuyasha and his friends.

"Hmm it seems she is out cold, and there is blood coming from her head, hmm, well no one likes her so ill do the world a favor and leave her to die, ehehehehhe, alright enough of that time to find away back to my sesshomaru, who else is gunna clean his fuzzy man-panties!"

* * *

Sesshomaru, sango, and rin had just finished dinner and were relaxing by the fire. Sesshomaru got up and started to walk out of the cave

"Were are you going?" sango asked

"Uh, I just have to uh go wash some clothes I wont be long" and with that he went on his marry way to find a water source

Sango looked over to see that rin was fast asleep and went to follow sesshoumaru. When she caught up to him, he was humming a song and washing something, he pinned it up to dry sango went wide-eyed

'Could those be…..FUZZY MAN –PANTIES' .she was trying soooo hard not to laugh but it was no use, she let out her fit of giggles which of course made sesshomaru turn around , he also went wide eyed and his cheeks went red ' OH no '

* * *

ahahaha sorry it wasn't long , and this one wasn't really that funny but oh well the next chapter will be better Any who hope you liked it and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW , our threat still stands " if you don't review characters will start to be killed off !"

THANKS .


	7. More Questions

Well we're back after what two months of nothing. And guess what! We're both writing this chapter because Smi-chan is forcing Kesley-chan to help! Now we may still commit mass genocide of the characters but we may not. Well have as much fun reading this as we did writing it.

Disclaimer: We DO own Inuyasha, well Mangas 1 through 8, plus 13 and 16. Also the movies 1 and 2. PLUS Meagan-chan owns movie threes. So see we do own it in some way!

Chapter 7: More Questions

* * *

"What the hell did you just say priest boy?" Naraku said with an unreadable expression. While Miroku just looked alarmed at his sudden confession.

"Um nothing. I SAID NOTHING!" The monk screamed shrilly, eyes darting for the closest way of escape. Seeing one he ran towards it only to be stopped by a hand on the shoulder. Looking up his eyes widened with surprise.

* * *

'Could those be…..FUZZY MAN –PANTIES' .she was trying soooo hard not to laugh but it was no use, she let out her fit of giggles which of course made Sesshomaru turn around , he also went wide eyed and his cheeks went red ' OH no ' Thinking extremely fast for one who can be slow sometimes, stuffed the thing he was holding behind his back hastily . But Sango was too quick for him and grabbed the object.  
"What! No way you wear fuzzy man panties." She laughed holding her side in pain. Sessy would not be made fun of so easily though so he grabbed the panties back and just glared before saying.  
"There Jakens.  
" So you normally do his laundry, and here is me thinking he was the one in love with you." Sesshomaru's fell into a expression of complete and utter shock.  
" What…. What do you mean Jaken loves me?" he spluttered.  
"You didn't notice oh come on he was all like 'Sesshomaru-sama let me do this, no that, on second thought will you marry me my lord?" Sango mocked pulling off a perfect imitation of the green mutated toad.  
"Take that back that is sick. I was happy when that like imp died." A cry was heard from the nearest bush as a brown clad figure was seen running towards the bottom less chasm.

* * *

Back with Inny not much had changed, though he thought suddenly, a rare occurrence for him.' Gotta thank the bastard brother of mine later. Him almost drwning me when I was a pup is really paying off now.'

* * *

"Ugh my head." Kagome said groggily sitting up from the cot she was in, in the small hut. When she heard anguished screaming from the outside.  
"Oh yousa wake now ehh?" a shriveled figure said from the door suddenly.  
"What was that?" Kagome asked scared out of her mind.  
"Thata not matters to yousa. Yousa willz beed fined in heres." The door slammed and a blot was drawn into place as Kagome sat back down smilling. 'At least I'm safe.'

* * *

Oh and it's done. What do you think? Did Jaken finally die and what will happen to Miroku. Kagome's safe for the time being, and Inuyasha has dropped out of the story because he doesn't actually come in to it much now. Who did Miroku see? Find out next time we update so don't actually wait for it. Try in about 2 months from now. WE'RE BOTH LAZY! Any way review now! 


	8. Burning and other fun things

ALL RIGHT LISTEN UP! WE ARE SHUTTING THIS STORY DOWN IF WE DON'T START GETTING REVIEWS BECAUSE THERE IS NO POINT IN WRITING IF NO ONE IS GOIN TO READ IT AND IM AM VERY SERIOUS WE ARE GETTING HITS BUT NO REVIEWS ! SO REVIEW OR WE ARE DELETING!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer – we do not own Inuyasha! Or the 8th time! (Do we really have to do this for every chapter?)

Chapter 8 –answers revealed ……dun dun dun….

"Fine I admit it they are my 'FUZZY-MAN-PANTIES!" Sesshomaru admitted after about an hour of denial, sango snorted trying to hold her laughter in.

"They are very soft, and its not only me, I know for a fact that naraku has a pair just like them only in black" after he said that he immediately regretted it

"And how would you know that naraku has a pair?" Sango asked eyebrow raised.

Sesshomaru sighed, "We go shopping together …"

"Ok.." was all sango could say before she had to walk away unless she wanted to piss herself laughing

Inuyasha still in the place we left him so we will move on……..

Miroku turned to see none other than naraku (well that was predictable come on!)

"I TOLD YOU I SAID NOTHING" miroku was about to cry in sheer embarrassment,

Naraku mustered enough courage and asked

"Miroku, do …you..Want..to..go…shopping…?", miroku only nodded, wiped a tear from his eye, and joined naraku as they literally skipped into town (naraku still in a thong by the way, don't think he realizes)

Kagome woke up once more with a headache, once her eyes focused she looked around and everything looked a little bet smaller 'did I grow last night or something', she tried to bring her hand up to rub her eyes but the were stuck, that's when she took a better look and realized she was attached to a stick in the ground

"WHATS GOING ON?" Kagome screamed

The shriveled up person from the hut came up to her feet "wez are burningz youz me dearz, wez needz a sacraficez for noz reasonz what so everz, hehehehe".

Kagome started to panic "why me though"

"Isnt that a stupidz questionz, helloz NO ONEZ LIKESZ YOUZ!" the shriveled person took a deep breath and contuined

"YOUZ ARE STUPIDZ AND NOT EVENZ NEEDEDZ IN THIS STORYZ SO IM GETTINGZ RIDZ OF YOUZ!"

"Well ok as long as we are clear, HEY WAIT NO, people like me …I think, well hojo does! And what about sango we are friends, miroku likes me, AND MY MOM!"

"Tsk tsk, me dearz, hojo isz a loserz who is just tryingz to findz someonez to lay himz, Mirokuz just likes youz assz, and youz momz just likes you beacusez she haz toz, she secretlyz wishez youz will fallz down the wellz and diez"

Kagome had nothing to say and took her a while to realize she was already engulfed in flames and seconds away from death.

'Inuyasha will save me any second now' kagome thought

………..

……………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Well no one came and she died, and every one in the village had a party!

Inuyasha managed to remove his face that was glued to Kagura's for a couple minutes; he looked confused and asked, "how come I suddenly feel so happy?"

"I don't know, but I do to all of a sudden.." kagura replied.

They just shrugged and continued to eat each other's faces off.

Miroku and Naraku were walking down the village street after a long day of shopping. Miroku bought 3 pairs of fuzzy-man-panties in blue, naraku bought some clothing after realizing he was in a fuzzy-man-thong then they shared an ice-cream cone (aww) . Miroku looked too see a stick in the middle of the village smoking and ashes were strewn on the ground. "Wow that's so weird I feel so happy all of a sudden"

Naraku looked over "I always feel like that to after a successful panty restock"

Miroku shook his head "its not that it's something else ……..Nope cant figure out what oh well whatever it is it cant be that big of a deal"

Jakotsu was still running, he stopped when he saw something interesting, his naraku running around with some hussy monk!

Jakotsu walked up and slapped miroku in the face "what the hell was that for!"

"That was actually for naraku but if I hit him I would be chopped in half"

Miroku looked to naraku shocked, naraku only nodded and shrugged.

"Naraku who is this …thing…. and why do you have man-panty shopping bags, I THOUGHT THAT WE WERE GOING TO SHOP NEXT WEEK WITH SESSHOMARU?"

Well that's it for now I will update maybe next week or something depending on if I can think of anything else, if you guys have a great idea and want it to show up in the story feel free to comment, other that that Please review!


	9. Super heros , smurfs , and cheese?

OK NOW PLEASE REVIEW OR WE ARE DELETING THIS STORY AND IM NOT KIDDING WHATS THE POINT IN WRITING IT IF NO ONE IS GOING TO READ IT !

disclaimer – we don't own inuyasha or the comic book characters or smurfs or the line from sailor moon

ENJOY RESPONSIBLY!

* * *

chapter 9 -SUPER HEROS ,SMURFS and cheese!...

'I'M HUNGRY' yelled Naraku suddenly, startling his companion.

"WELL HOW BOUT SOME CHEESE" responded miroku , jakotsu was looking around confused

When he suddenly jumped in the air, 'Oh No Bankatsou.' He turned on the other two with a menacing expression. 'I WAS NOT here, understood?" Not knowing what else to do the panty shopping men nodded.

"OK NOW THAT HES GONE LETS GET CHEESE ON A STICK!" miroku said

right before he came face to face with a double edged sword. 'Monk, the cheese sticks are mine.'

miroku squealed as he saw

Bankatsou smiling manically down at him.

"God damnitt bankotsu , how many times have we told you , you do not own the god damned cheese sticks !" the random man from the cheese store yelled from a window

'Wait i found it this time,' and hour elapses as bankatsou tries to find proof he owns the cheese sticks by which time Naraku and Miroku have already gotten food.

"what have you found .."they both said bordley in unison

' ta da' yelled the nearly irate leader of the seven man army. In his hand he was holding the deed to the cheese shop and its content. Take that, evil sheep.'

"well you know who will be so excited about your recent find...jakotsu ...he was here just before you came went that way" naraku pointed to the direction which the gay dude left in

"and what evil sheep are you talking about " miroku asked eyebrow raised

'oh never mind. ' Bankatsou blushed, mumbling under his breath about evil sheep and jakatsou

about 3 minutes after bankotsu left inuyasha came in to town doing flips and singing "

'Oh lord here comes the 'wee little price ling' Naraku muttered.

"hey miroku what's up dog !" inuyasha asked arms crossed ,wearing a backwards hat , and around his neck hung some 'bling bling'

'umm alright there inuyasha, are you feeling ill."

"Im good dog, just up selling drugs to some chillun up at da hood at da end of town , wanna tell me why your hanging out with naraku , dont you know he shot me nine times dog?

'what the hell is shot?' naraku asked dumbly, miroku shrugged and mouthed 'I think all that ramen finally made him snap.' Inuyasha pounced on him.

'DO NOT SAY ANYTHING TO THE RAMEN. ' He stopped beating up Miroku and pulled out a ramen cup, stroking it softly. 'That's right my precious evil mean bustard monk wont say anything to you anymore. What that my dear... is it really... yes I'll go." He ran off

"wow that was ...interesting " naraku commented , amazed about what he had just witnessed

miroku just shrugged

'Ha for you maybe.'miroku spat rubbing his new black eye

"whatever you don't have to spaz at me ,god i just took you shopping and bought you knew panties " tears welled in narakus eyes

'pfft, so that makes it okay that because of you i have a wind tunnel in my hand that is slowly killing me i think not.'Miroku ended his rant dramatically by jumping to his feet and pointing at the main source of evil. a butterfly. 'Its all your fault you stupid winged thing."

the butterfly fluttered by unaware at the tragedy that would befall it in a couple seconds

Miroku unleashed the wind tunnel sucking the poor defenseless EVIL fluttering creature into and endless void of unhappiness

'you bastard that was a harmless butterfly.' naraku sobbed, grieving the death of the unknowing insect.

"I AM THE INCREDIBLE HULK .ARRRGGGHH" inuyasha yelled running back towards them , he picked up naraku's chair (with naraku on i t) and flung it/him into a building

before being picked up by a feather and flown away.

"WHAT THE HELL INUYASHA " miroku screamed as he ran over to were naraku lay crippled under a pile of rubble and cheese sticks (he was thrown into the cheese stick store)

'wow look at the pretty sparkles. there and there and there. Oh look Miroku its a smurf."

"WERE ..no wait , naraku ur seeing things !" miroku looked for the smurf , just in case there really was on e OH how he loved smurfs

and to his surprise there was one and it was biting his ankle.

"AH!" miroku kicked the creature into a wall killing it instantly "i thought smurfs were supposed to be nice"

it spoke in an unrecognizable language before lunging at his ankle again.

'Ah its back from the dead. KAGURA ITS NOT FUNNY.' Laughter rained down from the sky as the woman sat on the floating feather trying to stop inuyasha from falling off.

"you are evil u little smurf!" miroku said , the smurf laughed and said in a mighty squeaky voice "damn rights " , miroku shook his head kicked the damn thing again , it hit a spike which pierced his heart killing him instantly , this time for good

"I WILL SAVE YOU HEPLESS SMURF" sesshoumaru declared as he landed on the ground ...every one stared at him then over to the spike which the smurf pinned to dead ..."damnitt , never in time . never in time " sesshomaru hit his head with his hand and walked over to inuyasha and kagura who to landed on the ground "Sup bro ?" sesshomaru asked , "not to much chu?" , they knocked fists

"Just going around , saving smurfs , its my new day job" sesshomaru said ..he again looked over at the dead smurf which was now collecting flies "hmm maybe i should go back to killing innocent people , at least i was good at that " ..inuyasha nodded "word"

Sessy we've gone over this you can't kill people its not nice.' Sango chided poking him on the shoulder, gently.

"god damn it woman you don't control me , don't forget I can kill you at anytime " he threatened , then he pinched her arm randomly

"AH what was that for?"sango hissed "that will teach you to poke me in the middle of a conversation

'Sango there you are!' miroku yelled hugging her. 'Who the hell are you freak man?"

"I'm miroku , you know the perverted monk everyone loves "

' nope not ringing any prayer bells.' sango stated bordley. 'Sessy come on we have to go and help Rin with whatever the hell she was doing again.'

"how many timed to I have to tell you woman , its lord sesshomaru " he complained as he followed her

' millions of time dear, millions'

"then why do you insist on doing it!"

'because you quite cute when your angry'

"don't call me cute woman , I'm a evil demon lord i am not cute" sesshomaru fumed

"see there that adorable pout." sango giggled

"I AM SPIDER MAN ..ARRGGGHHH!" inuyasha yelled as he came up behind sango lifted her up and threw her into a bush

'don't TOUCH MY WOMAN! Evil demon lord Sesshoomaru yelled. 'For that I will punish you.'

sesshomaru stuck out his thumb "its time to meet your doom in ...THE ULTIMATE THUMB WAR!"...dun...dun...dun

* * *

haha cliffy ok please review please please please


End file.
